This application relates to a single handle valve for regulation of the flow rate and temperature of the water delivered. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved, single-handle, reliable, easily repaired single lever volume and proportion control valve for combined hot and cold water faucets on fixtures such as kitchen sinks and bathroom lavatories.
Previously, many types of single handle mixing valves have been developed utilizing sliding plates, tilting poppets and various other closure means. These valves have several undesirable features. Replacement of sealing means, such as washers, is usually required after a period of use. At other times, a component in the valve mechanism may fail due to wear, misalignment, or clogging with foreign matter. This normally requires the time-consuming piece by piece disassembly and subsequent reassembly of the entire valve mechanism. Moreover, the replacement parts or the aforesaid valves are usually relatively expensive since many of the wear items are normally ceramic, machined steel or rubber coated metal. In addition, misalignment may occur during reassembly of the valve resulting once again in malfunctioning or premature failure of the valve.
The basic objective of the invention is to provide an improved single handle mixing valve having a removable and readily replaceable valve assembly comprising, in part, a pair of plungers and a slider plate having a pair of cam surfaces for constraining the upward movement of the plungers.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a mixing valve structure havig a single handle wherein reciprocation will control the volume of liquid dispensed and rotation will control the temperature of the dispensed liquid.
It is another object to provide a valve in which all wear items are relatively inexpensive and readily replaceable.
It is still a further object to provide a valve which is mechanically reliable and not prone to leak.
With these and various other objects in view, the invention consists of certain novel features of construction and operation, as will be more fully described and particularly pointed out in the specification, drawings and claims appended hereto.